spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweden
Sweden, or the Kingdom of Sweden, is a kingdom in the north west. Most of the kingdom is on the U-Shaped Farska peninsula, but on the base where it touches the land it owns some land, intact on the base lies the Capitol. It is a strong and proud nation with a standing army, already a advanced idea, and a impressive yet small army. It has a small population but what people it does have are strong and smart. It is a scientifically and strategically advanced nation. Its beginning is mysterious, but it is known they are descended from the hard Vikings of the north, those brave and savage warriors blood coursing through Swedish veins. however it is under attack in The Great Northern War, as the Russians and there allies seek to conquer it. However they are winning, and likely will continue to do so, or at least they hope. Sweden wants to remain a major power. Foreign Relations Poor Relations Germans Unfavorable. They fought the Germans in the thirty years war, and were victorious. However diplomatic relations with the children of the fatherland have not healed, especially because they took some German lands. They think the Germans are set back and in decline, and could use more religious tolerance, especially after Germany began the 30 years war in the first place. Hostile Russia Hostile, they view Russians as traitorous, honorless barbarians. Currently at war. However before the great northern war they were never outwardly hostile, and it is possible that eventually there relations will heal. The children of the Siberian wastes may be forever apart from the Swedes, cultural differences pulling them apart as much as the endless pain of war. Poland They view the Polish favorly, thinking them a honorable and strong people. They pity the Poles for they feel the Poles are being dragged into the war by there dishonorable new king. There goal in war with them is to instal a better king. Friendly Denmark, Norway, Finland Brother countries from a nearby northern island, they are friends with them. Though in the past they were vikings recently they have mellowed out and become allies. Finland is closest as it was once Swedish and is now simply allied to them, as they requested freedom. They four are occasionally enemies of each other and wars have happened between them, but on the most part they remain friendly. Byzantium They have trade and technological agreements with Byzantium. They respect them as they have had a history of good rulers and they respect the great heritage and scientific advancements. They hope for further alliances with them. They pity the circumstances of Byzantium, being a crumbled shade of a great fallen empire, and fear for the same to ever happen to Sweden. Allies Finland Finland was once a Swedish territory until they requested freedom. They were granted independence but have worked very closely to Sweden, acting sort of like a tributary state. They are even known to send them levies, and are aiding them in the Great Northern War. Government Sweden is a Cognatic Monarchy, relying heavily on the Royalty to guide them through war and peace. When the king is on foreign affairs a council of nobles handles Sweden with input from the king bye letter. The Monarch has near supreme power in the government held in check by a few basic laws to insure the absence of tyranny. Interesting Laws Complete Woman’s Rights Women have all the rights of men, though it is acknowledged men are naturally stronger so woman most often find there place at home, forsaking military service for raising children. However, though there may be some stigma they have the same rights as males. It is said this is because in Sweden’s early history they needed all the people they can get to survive hard lives. No matter the reason this is relatively rare in the rest of the area. The succession of kings is male only out of tradition. Free Mans Decree Swedes believe every man should be free and so slavery is despised. On stepping into Sweden every man is free and no longer a slave. Slaves will escape into Sweden to where it is impossible for them to be prosecuting, leading to a interesting culture developing in some areas of Sweden where slaves from other lands ran off to the freedom promised by Sweden. This law to may go back to there culture in the early age of Vikings, but they believe the whole world should do it. History Swedish Pagans The land was ruled by various tribes of the north. Norse Viking tribes set forth on longships you raid enemies and each other. In the name of Thor the future Swedes razed in innocent towns. Everybody was at a Viking, either trading or fighting, causing women to be seen as equals of men. They fought until the Kingdom arose, and in some areas beyond. A savage age that the world is lucky has ended, as there sheer barbarity could have seriously damages the civilized peoples of the world, especially the north. Early Kingdom Very little is known about the early history of Sweden. All that is known is monarchy was established somewhere in here and the Rex line took power. There are many legends about this ancient era, but there were likely multiple Viking incursions continuing. It is said ancient dragons rode across the skies of Sweden and mythical creatures lived, but these are certainty fantastical tales. Pre-30 years war Before the thirty years war Sweden was mostl agricultural. King Carl Rex dies, and King Gustavus Aldolphus took control. Gustavus saw the war brewing, and prepared his men. All of Sweden mobilized to fight the Germans. This era began the spread of Protestantism and there rise as a Protestant capitol, and they enter the 30 years war not because it would benefit them, but because Gustavus genuinely believed in the cause. Rise of Sweden Sweden was the greatest force in the thirty years war. Gustavus conquered, forged a mighty army, and defeated the other countries in the name of Protestant Creatites in the face of Puritan oppression. A bloody war, among the bloodiest in history of the region. They claimed much land and began Swedend ascendancy. A good time for Sweden, however costly it may have been. Gustav himself is a legend, and fought without armor in belief God was enough to protect him. He was caught in arrow fire and died in one of the last battles, but it is a testament to the conviction of the people that they kept fighting even then, for liberation and for empire. They win great honor. Gustavus made Sweden a nation of Christian tolerance and that legacy lives on now. It became a capitol of Protestantism. Winning such a Great War for freedom to be Protestant gave them much honor and adoration among there fellow and allied Protestants in the land. It was one of the main Protestant nations and Gustav was seen as a holy king and a saint. The death of Gustav to a mix of enemy and friendly fire shook Sweden itself, and a great day of mourning was held. War of Ascension When the long lost brother of Fredrik, father of Harold, with the name of Gerald arrived from far off land with claims to the throne he payed off key people and began a civil war. This tore the kingdom asunder, and lasted 5 years of death, Swedes dying on both sides. It ended with the death of Gerald was killed attacking Stockholm, ending the crisis. Afterwards Fredrik died of a mysterious disease, making Harold king. Harold’s Creations King Harold Rex is one of there most famous kings, creators of many famous statues and wonders of Sweden. He was a just ruler, but faced great trials. A massive Viking invasion came from foreign lands. Vikings robbed the peninsula and attacked Swedish lands. These Vikings were not unlike those that once inhabited Sweden itself long ago, but now Sweden was a unified kingdom and would not suffer them to live. In response Harold began to create more ships for the fleet, and his new additions to the navy helped drive off Vikings with more advanced ships. He built Harold’s wall, and it warded them from further invasions. The wall was successful, and stands there still, a testament to his skill as a ruler. Harold's death many years later was the end to another great era in Sweden history. Before Carolus Now enlarged, Sweden continued there streak of victories, and got new and impressive strategies. They began a power in the world, when before they were a small nation. This power inspired fear in others, but there confidence allows them to soar and accomplish great dead’s while others stagnated. Russia, for example was beginning to feel the cost of having the Soviet Union at there borders. King Brok, father of Carolus began creating the army and other things. He prepare for a Russian invasion, but it was worse then he could have imagined as they brought in other nations. He was assassinated, possibly by the traitorous and warmongering Russians, and Carolus took power, opening up a chance for Russia to strike. Russia formed an alliance with other Northern powers, the Stronkari, and marshalled for a invasion. Carolus Reign The Stronkari alliance declared war. Carolus created the Caroleans Brok had started and mobilized the nation for defense of the fatherland. So far they are successful. The surprise attack by Poland and the other members of the alliance was unthinkable to Sweden. However there response was swift, the king organizing lightning attacks on incoming troops, slowing there marches and slaughtering them with the superior yet outnumbered Carolean armies. The Byzantium Deal Making a deal with Hectorius Swedish scientific diplomats brought back new technology to Sweden, technology to control flame itself and weaponize it against enemies of King and country. It has been shown to have devastating affect against the unsuspecting enemies of Sweden, burning there wood fortresses. The moral damage it deals is not to be underestimated. Push Into Poland Defeating the first attacks Sweden is holding a counter invasion on Poland. Caroleans have gathered at the border for months and now push in, devastating border holdings. There goal is to take Warsaw. The Flame tech has chased much detestation to the outside border towns of Poland, and inward. At the very gates of Warsaw and conquering the fields are they, and the fate of Warsaw will be decided. Science Like Rome, they are moderately higher advanced, due to many academies. Sweden encourages learning. There tactics are some unseen by the rest of the world, and the idea of a elite standing army is rare as well. They hope these bonuses will carry them through time. The Swedish association for scientific advances is a prestigious organization for this purpose. They seek to unravel the mysteries of Greek Fire, but there main goal is to produce some hyper fast metal shooting device for armor penetration. Population Due to the cold climate they inhabit there kingdom has a smaller population then others, but this small population is very tough from the hard living conditions. Small population effects much of what they do, from how the army works to science. Population and The Army The population impacts how there military works, such as the small but elite army style of the Caroleans, instead of simply using vassal levies. Trained warriors are much more affective. Culture The Swedish people are proud of there culture and defiant of those who hope to squash it. They are brave, and are proud of scientific achievements. There colors of blue and yellow are everywhere as they are very patriotic. Swedes have a unique and jovial language, Swedish. This language is a oddity in all but the nations of Norway, Denmark and Sweden, in which it developed similarly. They are thankful for the opportunities there country provides, like solid education, unlike the nearby tribes. Military Once relying on vassal levies like other nations they now have a famous, elite standing army. The Caroleans. With good tech and strategy they are able to hold there own when heavily outnumbered and are unrelenting in battle. They are very well disciplined and there marches rhythm inspires fear into there enemies hearts, there ability to fight good if not better when outnumbered is also a big helper. Discipline They are very disciplined, there training including large marches with no purpose, just to discipline the soldiers. Plus, they have to march a lot in the army so practice helps. There intense discipline and bravery is what allows them to stand against the odds and thus is one of the most important parts of there training. Land Forces There land forces are elite, skilled, well trained and varied, consisting of the elite and innovative Caroleans artillery and other useful weapons. They dominate Farska and are adaptable enough to defeat any foe at small numbers. They are well trained to fight when heavily outnumbered as they often are, and rely on light cavalry to charge the enemy from behind when they reach breaking point. True sons of Sweden, it is said there bravery even when facing death, outnumbered by the countless hordes of the foe they still stand strong and hold there ground for king, country, home and family. Navy They have a expansive navy to control there peninsula, with many varieties of ships. They are among the dominant navies in the area as not many other nations in the area focus on it. Environment/Climate With most of the kingdom on a peninsula. This gives them access to lots of food in the way of fish, which is very fortunate as they are in the north, meaning the climate is very cold. The animals there are tough, and thin. The north makes the Swedes very strong people, however it means there are not many Swedes. The resistance to cold weather is beneficial in all of there campaigns as is there general endurance. Abilities Carolean Endurance A Carolean army has high morale, and fight better when outnumbered. They ignore negative effects of being outnumbered and in fact fight better. Moderately Advanced Science Due to there academies Swedes have more advanced technology than many other nations, not by far though. For King and Country Carolean armies will never retreat when defending there lands or the king. Unrelenting March There terrifying and unstoppable match strikes fear into the hearts of enemies, especially levies, or other such peasants. Men of the North Being from the cold north, they aren’t affected by frosty weather, as all of Sweden is cold. Creatite They are devout Creatites, almost everybody is. There are no laws making you, but people who aren’t are ostracized sometimes. They are hostile to Kharvarks, and try to convert pagans. There religion has a large impact on there society. They are Protestant Creatites, and this don’t follow the pope. Societal Impact Much of there society is centered on the creator, there religious head holding some political power. Cathedrals lie across the landscape of Sweden. Past Religions It is said in the past they were Norse, following the violent Norse deities until the reign of King Cathay the Pious. King Cathion petitioned The Highlord to help him covert his kingdom, and the Highlord obliged, beginning the great conversion. Treaties and Deals Scientific agreement with Byzantium Byzantium granted them access to advanced fire tech, in exchange for soldiers and the sharing of Swedish sciences. This is mutually beneficial and the Swedes believe it will greatly aid them in the war, hoping this treaty will be a launchpad into further deals and alliances with the ancient respected and venerable Byzantine Empire. Whatever the future holds it is useful tech. This deal was made under King Carolus Rex. Category:Nation Category:Sweden Category:Page